Two Innosent little girls
by Sam Marie Carter
Summary: This is a story of two little girls who are abuse. Their names are Alyssa and Laura. This is a tear filled eyes story. I Want you all have a tissue after you read the first chapter!
1. main people

_**Introduction **_

_**This is a story about hate and discourages to their children. In each chapter will be about Laura and Alyssa, Will these Children stay alive? Or will they be in a place where they are loved? How will these children stay calm? Also this are in different years, one in Pre-K, then in 7**__**th**__** grade. **_

Main Characters 

_**Janet Frazier (Cousin of Samantha)**_

_**Jacob (Father of Samantha)**_

_**Mark (Brother of Samantha)**_

_**Samantha (Self)**_

_**Julaina Carter (Mother of Samantha)**_

_**Mrs. Tipping (Pre-K teacher)**_

_**Mr. Hankins (Pre-K teacher)**_

_**Alyssa (Sam's cousin that gets abuse)**_

_**Laura (Sam's cousin that gets abuse)**_

_**Mrs. Tapping (7**__**th**__** grade teacher)**_

_**Alyssa's Mom (The abuser)**_

_**Laura's Mom (The Abuser)**_

_**There are a lot of characters these are the main People. **_

_**Please keep a napkin to dry your eyes out. Please Read and Review! **_


	2. Alyssa

Chapter1: Alyssa Lies 

_Alyssa lies to the classroom, _

_Alyssa lies everyday at school, _

_Alyssa lies to the teachers as she tries to cover every bruise_

Alyssa, Samantha, and Janet all had a grand ol time, until Samantha saw the bruise.

"Oh, it it's nothing, I swear, I have no idea what you are talking about," Alyssa lied. 

"Oh, the bruise, you don't even know how you got it?" Janet had asked.

"Oh, this thing I, uh, got it, uh, from falling off of the bike," Alyssa lied.

"Oh, yeah right, tell us the truth," Sam said.

"NO!" Alyssa yelled. Janet and Sam looked at each other, and they thought what they had heard, Alyssa yelling? How could that be?

The bell rung for the class, Mrs. Tipping, saw the bruise and asked Alyssa how she got it.

"Oh, I had fell of the bike, and my older brother, Mark, he had beat me up," Once again Alyssa lied. Samantha raised her hand.

"Yes, Sam?"

"I have an older brother name Mark, she doesn't," Sam had told her teacher.

"Yes that is true, Mr. Hankins," Mrs. Tipping had said.

"Yes? You called?"

"Yeah, I want to know, who really has an older brother named Mark, and who doesn't,"

"Oh, that is easy, Sam has an older brother, Alyssa doesn't."

"Thank you," Than Mr. Hankins left the room.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it," Alyssa apologies.


	3. Why did Alyssa lie?

Chapter 2 

_But she came home with tear-filled eyes,  
and she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"  
And she said_

_"Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"  
_

When Sam and Janet went to their father's at their house, and told them about their cousin, Alyssa.

" Well, it's your imagination, my older sister would never beat up children," Jacob had told Sam.

"Janet, your aunt would never harm children, promises me, you won't talk about Alyssa," Janet's father had told her.

**Mean while at Alyssa's house Sunday night.**

Alyssa's mom throwing things at Alyssa, and yelling at her.

"Tell me did you tell anyone that I beat you up?"

"No, I didn't I-I-I swear," Alyssa said very sacredly.

"Liar!" Yelled Alyssa's Mother. With that truth Alyssa's Mom was beating Alyssa as she had told someone, and why did she waited on Sunday? To abuse a little Angel? With the last breath she had cried, and yelled as her soul came to heaven. Was her mother scared? No she was happy that she doesn't have to deal with a child again.

Sam's and Janet's prayer. "God bless my mom and my Dad  
and my new friend, Alyssa  
oh I know she needs you bad  
Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
As she tries to cover every bruise"

Monday morning 

W_e got to school on Monday I heard the news  
my little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
the lump in my throat grew bigger   
with every question that she asked.  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today _

Student's and teacher's were sad, but when Sam and Janet's father was at school the news came on. What sad little girls lost an innocent cousin. They were crying, bawling, they had asked their father if they could stay home. Everyone had called home and told them that school was school was over for the year.

**Done with one of the cousin wait until Laura's. Please Read and **

**Review!**


	4. Laura

**Chapter 3 –Laura **

**Nine years after Alyssa now Laura? But why? This is the seventh grade! Please Read and Review!**

_**Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel  
**_

****

**Home **

Sam had a nightmare about Alyssa, and how she had died. And her mother's death. Mark woke Sam up for school, Sam was in a grumpy mood, she didn't want her mother to die, nor her cousin. She knew they were taken, too be safe. But they were nice and fun loving. She had remembered Alyssa lie, now Laura she was worried sick.

"Good morning kids," Jacob had told their children but none of them answered. " I have a surprise, for you kiddo's" Sam a big major Matt Mason doll that was not in stores yet. And Mark had a car and his drivers' license.

"Dad, can I drive Sam to school?" Mark had finally talk to Jacob their Dad.

"Thank you daddy!" Sam told her Dad, she was talking to her father everyday.

"Holy Cow! You guys are talking to me! Yes, Mark you may, your welcome sweetheart,"

**School**

They were on time at school, when they have seen their cousin, Laura walking up the steeps.

"Hi, Laura," both Mark and Sam said together.

"Hi," Laura said.

"Why are you wearing the same dress?"

"Oh, I felt like it, that's why,"

"No something is wrong just like Alyssa! Mark we got to do something!"

"Sam chill it out. NOW!"

"Your-" she was cut off by the bell. They ran towards the door and grab their books, and walk off to class.


	5. Why did the teacher let Laura Die?

Chapter 4- The Teacher wonders.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Laura, Sam, and the whole class were waiting for the teacher, Mrs. Tapping. When she finally came she realize that she had a new student, Samantha.

"Welcome to Ada Jr. High, and your name is?" Mrs. Tapping said  
"Samantha Carter." Sam said._  
_"Welcome Sam, nice to see you again." Laura Said

"You know her?" Mrs. Tapping asked.

"Yeah, she's my cousin." Sam and Laura said at the same time.

Well, they were talking and talking. Than Mrs. Tapping had seen that Laura had the same dress as yesterday. The school bell rung to go home.

**Laura's house.**

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

"Did you tell?"

"No"

"You were talking to Samantha. Did she ask?"

"No" Laura's mom slaps her towards the ground. And she was crying so hard that her mother was kicking her and cursing at her until the last breath.

**The statue.**

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Everyone was crying, and telling Sam, Mark, and Jacob that they were sad that she was abuse.

Please Read and review!


	6. The wise words

The last breath of Abuse children is also called murdering. If I had a child I would not abuse it. I would take care of it. That is why God put children on the earth, not to be abuse but to help him with his creation. If I were you I would look at each children carefully. If I were a teacher I would ask the child if anything is ok. Just like my teacher had done when I was not smiling. If I were a child getting abuse I would tell the teacher or someone else. 


End file.
